Le musicien
by lespizzasjoey
Summary: Ma grande fic dur Bones, toujours pas terminée à l'heure qu'il est mais ça ne saurait tarder . Bref, une enquête sur un tueur en série nommé le musicien, qui opère de façon très particulière, et qui est très proche de Brennan et de Booth...
1. Prologue

**Le musicien**

**PROLOGUE**

S'attarder sur son front, descendre sur son nez et finir sur sa joue. La toucher d'à peine le bout des doigts. L'effleurer.

Regarder sa bouche s'entre-ouvrir, laisser échapper un désir presque palpable mais contenu. Sentir son ventre se contracter lorsque mon pouce vagabonde sur ses lèvres. La regarder sourire et sourire à mon tour.

Elle dort. Enfin je crois… Ou bien c'est moi qui dors ?

Sentir une légère pression sur mon front, qui descend sur mon nez et fini sur ma joue. La sentir laisser une trâce à la fois brûlante et fragile.

Entre-ouvrir ma bouche, expirer cette chaleur qui me brûle les joues sans savoir pourquoi. Contracter mon ventre quand la trâce s'étend à mes lèvres et provoque en moi un sourire.

Je dois rêver…


	2. Requiem pour un mort

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Requiem pour un mort**

Pas le temps de manger. J'emporte une biscotte pour me donner bonne conscience, attrape mon manteau et ferme la porte de mon appartement. Pas envie de courir, mais pas le temps de traîner.

A vrai dire j'aimerais bien m'arrêter, mais je dois aller chercher Bones chez elle. Pas le temps de traîner, elle déteste être en retard. Et moi aussi.

J'arrive à ma voiture, pose ma biscotte sur le siège passager, attache ma ceinture et allume le moteur.

J'arrive chez elle, je ne sais pas comment. Je ne fais plus attention, j'y suis allé tellement de fois… Je finis ma biscotte et balaye négligemment les miettes sur le siège passager. Je ferme la portière de la voiture et jète un regard vers le haut de l'immeuble. Un réflexe que j'ai pris au fil du temps. Je sais bien que son appartement ne donne pas sur la rue, mais… disons que c'est une des nombreuses bizarreries que je cultive, inconsciemment.

Je monte les marches deux par deux pour arriver plus vite, m'arrête devant la porte de son appartement, et je sonne. Je l'entends arriver, et me redonne un contenance avant qu'elle n'ouvre. Je fais toujours ça, j'ai remarqué, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle ouvre la porte et me sourit.

J'ai déjà vu ce sourire quelque part, ses lèvres… Il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrive à m'en souvenir. La mémoire me fait défaut aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

J'arrête la voiture sur le parking, La pluie commence à tomber sur le pare-brise. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, pas envie de voir un autre cadavre, une autre carcasse d'homme mort à qui Bones va devoir soutirer quelques dernières informations. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ça. Elle, elle dit que les os lui donnent des réponses. Je veux bien la croire, mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est un pauvre gars à qui on a coupé la langue.

Bones me regarde bizarrement.

"Booth ?"

Mon regard fixe le pare-brise, et plus loin devant la pluie qui tombe de plus en plus, les voitures de police et leur gyrophares. J'ai le regard complètement vide, planté sur un point invisible. Je ne bouge pas.

"Booth ?"

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

"Oui Bones, je suis là.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

- C'est juste que… je n'avais pas envie de voir ça aujourd'hui.

- De voir quoi ?

- Un cadavre.

- Oh. Vous pouvez rester à l'intérieur de la voiture si vous voulez.

- Non, non, ça va aller. Allez-y, faites vos trucs de… Bones, allez-y. Moi je vais aller parler à un officier."

Et sans attendre que Bones me réponde, je sors de la voiture, la laissant seule à l'intérieur. Je sens son regard me suivre comme une ombre, et j'ai un pincement au coeur.

Quelque chose me tracasse et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Elle a déja sorti sa lampe, déja mis ses gants et relevé quelques preuves lorsque je viens la rejoindre sur le lieu du crime. Crime… je ne sais pas encore si s'en est un, mais aux vues de la scène figée sous mes yeux, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. Un crime, un autre de plus. Mais original, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je monte sur la scène du grand théâtre, lieu du "crime" ; je me crois à l'opéra. Requiem pour un mort. Je trouve mon titre convainquant mais n'en fait part à Bones. Elle est penchée sur un piano à queue d'un noir laqué, et dont le couvercle est grand ouvert. A l'intérieur, un squelette parfaitement nettoyé me semble-t-il.

"La dentition indique que c'est un homme, entre 35 et 40 ans. Il n'y a aucune trace de sang.

- Aucune ?"

Elle secoue légèrement la tête, arborrant un air perplexe.

"Il n'a pas été tué, mais amené ici. Booth, c'est une mise en scène !"

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui la regarde perplexement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise…

"J'ai trouvé ça à côté du couvercle du piano."

Elle me tend l'objet, visiblement inquiète. C'est une note de musique en argent lisse, d'environ deux centimètres de longueur. Et ça me fait étrangement penser à…

"Vous croyez que…

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les hypothèses Bones !"

Elle se renfrogne, elle n'aime pas ce que je viens de lui dire. Je tente de la rassurer.

"Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien avec votre père, mais je vais m'en assurer. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur le corps, enfin ce qu'il en reste."

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder le squelette et se recentrer sur l'affaire.

"Pour l'instant je ne vois rien, si ce n'est que le corps a été… nettoyé. Il faut amener tout ça au labo.

- Tout ?"

Ca me fait un choc à chaque fois qu'elle dit ça. Car même si je sais que pour elle il est important de ne rien toucher, de ne rien déplacer pour concerver les preuves, pour moi c'est comme s'il s'agissait de déplacer une montagne sur le point de s'écrouler.

"Il y a peut-être des fragments coincés dans le mécanisme du piano Booth !

- Ok je vois. "

Mais malgré tout je souris, intérieurement je souris. J'abdique, comme toujours. Ai-je le choix ?

Je fais signe à des agents de tout emporter, et on se dirige vers la voiture. Je sens bien qu'elle est perturbée ; elle tente de le cacher mais je commence à la connaître. Alors pour lui signifier que je suis là, je porte ma main sur le haut de son dos comme j'en ai l'habitude. Elle frissone.

Je sais…


	3. Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas**

Il reste encore quelques miettes de biscotte sur le siège quand je monte dans la voiture. Et j'esquisse un sourire. C'est Booth tout craché. Je m'asseoie et le laisse me conduire jusqu'au lieu du crime. Crime… je ne sais pas encore si s'en est un. Mais si je me fie aux statistiques alors je peux penser que… Je secoue la tête, me voilà en train de tirer des conclusions avant même d'avoir vu le corps !

Je plonge mon regard sur le trottoir qui défile sous mes yeux. Booth est bien silencieux aujourd'hui.

La voiture est arrêtée depuis quelques secondes, et Booth n'a pas l'air de vouloir en sortir. Il a le regard vague, comme s'il s'était perdu entre les gouttes de pluie. Je l'appelle une fois, deux fois avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers moi. Il m'assure qu'il va bien, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à voir un cadavre aujourd'hui. Je lui propose de m'attendre dans la voiture, il refuse. Et il s'en va, me laissant seule à l'intérieur. J'accroche mon regard sur ses épaules, espérant qu'il se retourne, en vain. Quelque chose le tracasse et il n'a pas envie d'en parler.

J'entre dans le hall du bâtiment, laissant Booth discuter avec l'officier. Je pousse les portes battantes en merisier qui font face au hall, et découvre une immense salle de théâtre. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'opéra. Il y a de longs tissus en velour rouge qui drapent les balcons, et des dorures sur les colones. Des centaines de sièges, eux aussi en velour rouge, se succèdent les uns aux autres, pour finir à environ deux mètres de la scène. Les immenses rideaux sont ouverts, et sur le parquet de la scène, au milieu, un grand piano à queue noir. Je trouve l'endroit magique. Je m'approche un peu plus de la scène, me détachant de toute la féérie du lieu pour me consacrer pleinement à l'étude du corps. Je découvre alors un squelette parfaitement nettoyé, à l'intérieur du couvercle du piano. Il n'y a pas de marques apparentes de coups, pas de traces de sang non plus. Booth a l'air perplexe quand je lui fais part de mes conclusions.

Je lui montre un objet qui a piqué ma curiosité, et que j'ai trouvé juste à côté du couvercle. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fais directement un lien avec la figurine du dauphin que j'ai retrouvé sur la tombe de ma mère plus d'un an auparavant. Cette pensée me met mal à l'aise, et Booth le vois tout de suite. Il tente de me rassurer et je me recentre sur l'affaire. Je lui dis d'emporter tout au labo, comme à mon habitude, et je souris intérieurement de voir qu'il est encore étonné quand je lui demande ça. Je crois qu'il voit plus le côté pratique que la démarche scientifique. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau…

Il fait signe à des agents de tout emporter au Jeffersonian, et nous marchons jusqu'à la voiture. Je suis devant lui, et je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir à cette idée que l'affaire est peut-être liée à mon père. Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Et soudain je sens une main familière se poser dans le haut de mon dos. Main d'autant plus familière qu'elle me rappelle étrangement quelque chose. Une douce brûlure.

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas non plus. J'entre-ouvre mes lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un soupire que je crois inaudible. Je ferme les yeux, m'arrête un court instant, puis, sans un regard, j'entre dans la voiture.

Je suis perturbée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé d'une brûlure aussi, qui s'insinuait sur mon visage. Une brûlure à peine perceptible, une toute petite pression agréable. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce geste amical de Booth m'a rappelé au souvenir –pourtant si vague- de ce rêve. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune réponse rationnelle à la question.

J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle, et je n'aime pas ça.

Booth reste quelques instants comme abasourdi près de ma portière, puis secoue la tête et fait demi-tour. Il monte à son tour dans la voiture, et je fuis son regard que je devine braqué sur moi. Je l'entends mettre sa ceinture et allumer le moteur. Ses deux mains sont posées sur le volant tandis que les miennes se parlent dans un langage inconnu mais qui ressemble étrangement à de l'angoisse. La main droite de Booth se détache du volant et vient s'assoire sur les miennes. Mon ventre se contracte. Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Mon ventre se contracte et la brûlure s'insinue à nouveau en moi, plus forte, plus fragile aussi. Je n'ose pas tourner ma tête.

Quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Quelque chose qui n'est pas rationnel. Que je n'explique pas.

Alors j'essaye de m'habituer à la brûlure, mais même si Booth a déja retiré sa main, elle est toujours là. Elle laisse une trâce. Une empreinte.

Soudain je le sens se pencher vers moi, et dans un murmure me dire :

"Bones, ça va aller !"

J'ose alors tourner la tête et je sens la brûlure peu à peu quitter mes mains. Je lui souris, comme je peux. Pas beaucoup, mais juste ce qu'il faut je crois pour le rassurer.

Il tourne la clef dans le moteur et la voiture démarre.

Durant tout le trajet je ne parle pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et je crois que je n'en ai pas envie tout simplement. Lui aussi est silencieux. Il a l'air concentré sur la route, même si je suis certaine qu'il pense à autre chose. Oui, quelque chose le tracasse, définitivement. J'ai brusquement envie de lui en parler. Puis je me ravise. Pour lui dire quoi ?

Silencieusement nous sortons de la voiture. La pluie n'a toujours pas cessé de tomber. J'ai froid. Booth le remarque et se rapproche. Il est juste derrière moi. Je sens la brûlure remonter. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi. Il faut que j'apprenne à la contrôler.

Devant le bâtiment nous nous échangeons des banalités. Je suis effrayée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la relation que nous entretenons d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ce matin ? Lorsqu'il a sonné il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et une fois arrivé dans la voiture son sourire est parti. Et il n'est pas revenu depuis.

Je m'aprète à passer les portes du Jeffersonian Institut lorsque Booth m'interpèle et tente de me rassurer une nouvelle fois.

"Bones, ça va aller."

Je ne sais pas…


	4. L'homme le plus heureux au monde

**CHAPITRE 3**

**L'homme le plus heureux au monde ?**

_Je sais…_

Une fraction de seconde. Il m'a fallu une fraction de seconde pour savoir, pour que tout se mette en place. Pour que je comprenne. Pour que je me rappelle. Que ma main sur son dos, que ce souffle presque inaudible qui s'échappe de sa bouche… Que ses lèvres… Que tout m'amène à elle. Pourtant je n'ai rien vu. Dans mon rêve je n'ai pas vu son visage. Juste son nez et sa bouche. Le reste m'est inconnu car beaucoup trop sombre pour que je puisse le distinguer…

A cet instant même où ma main se dégage du bas de son dos, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Elle s'arrête quelques instants mais elle ne se retourne pas ; elle ouvre la portière de la voiture et rentre à l'intérieur. Il ne me reste que l'instinct. Je sais. Je sais que c'est à elle qu'appartiennent le front, le nez, la bouche que j'ai touché dans mon rêve. Ca avait l'air si réel…

Je la regarde quelques instants avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la voiture. Je la trouve trop silencieuse. D'habitude elle ne réagit pas comme ça lorsque ma main vient frôler son dos. Mais là j'ai l'impression de faire d'elle une pièce à conviction sur laquelle mes empreintes vont être relevées pour un crime qui n'a pas encore été commis.

Mes mains sont plaquées sur le volant, elles glissent doucement mais je m'aggripe. Le moteur ronronne mais je n'ai toujours pas démarré. Sa tête est baissée, et ses mains semblent crispées. Alors je détache ma main gauche du volant et la pose sur les siennes.

Oui, je sais…

Je sens son ventre se contracter. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Ce visage dans mon rêve, c'était le sien.

Alors que mon coeur manque un bâtement, je retire ma main et lui murmure "Bones ça va aller !", phrase que je regrette aussi tôt. Elle tourne alors la tête et elle un sourire timide vient rejoindre ses lèvres. J'ai brusquement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, elle paraît si fragile. Avec elle j'oublie tout, les cadavres, ma mauvaise humeur… J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras mais ne le fais pas. Je tourne la clef et démarre la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet je ne parle pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et je crois que je n'en ai pas envie tout simplement. Elle aussi est silencieuse. Elle regarde le trottoir, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Silencieusement nous sortons de la voiture, la pluie n'a toujours pas cessé de tomber. Bones frissonne, elle a froid. Je me rapproche d'elle instinctivement, et l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras se ravive.

Devant le bâtiment nous nous échangeons des banalités. Et je prends soudain peur. Quelque chose a changé… Ce matin tout allait bien, je suis venu la chercher comme à mon habitude, l'ai conduit comme souvent sur le lieu de l'enquête… Et c'est là que j'ai perdu mon sourire en même temps que j'ai recouvré la mémoire sur ce visage que je ne pouvait identifier. Dans mon rêve.

Quelque chose a changé chez elle aussi. On dirait que quelque chose la tracasse.

Elle s'apprète à passer les portes de l'institut lorsque je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire à nouveau :

"Bones, ça va aller."

Phrase que je regrette aussitôt. Elle sourit faiblement puis passe les portes du Jeffersonian.

"_Bones, ça va aller."_ Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ca veut dire quoi 'ça va aller' ? Et qu'est-ce qui 'ne va pas' ? J'ai l'impression de combler un vide. Je n'aime pas ça. Il va falloir que cette situation cesse, et vite.

Arrivé à mon bureau je jète ma veste sur le porte manteau et je m'asseoie sur ma chaise. Je prends une balle en mousse, déjà posée sur mon bureau, et je joue avec elle. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux, la fait aller de ma main droite à ma main gauche, la tape contre le mur derrière mon bureau. Rien n'y fait, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose.

J'ai un dossier vierge sous les yeux, une pochette bleue avec le tampon "confidentiel" du FBI. Je le regarde quelques instants puis, légèrement calmé, je pose négligemment la balle en mousse sur mon bureau, allume mon ordinateur et me concentre enfin sur l'affaire. Remplir des papiers m'apaise, même si c'est un travail monotone, il a au moins le mérite de m'enlever toutes les pensées parasites de la tête.

Le nez dans mes dossiers je n'entends pas tout de suite la sonnerie du téléphone, puis je décroche précipitemment.

"Booth.

- Booth c'est Bones.

- Oui Bones, du nouveau ?

- Oui, l'homme qu'on a retrouvé s'appelle Scott Stanford. Il était infirmier à Willow River.

- C'est tout ? Qu… Quoi ? Willow River vous dites ?"

Mon coeur bât la chamade.

"Oui Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. J'arrive."

Je raccroche et tout bascule. D'abord il y cette figurine qui fait étrangement penser à celle que Max avait déposé sur la tombe de la mère de Bones, et maintenant on découvre que le corps appartient à un infirmier qui travaillait dans la résidence où habite celui qui m'a pratiquement élevé. Pop's. Ca ne peut pas être de simples coincidences. Je sais que Bones n'aime pas quand je fais des hypothèses comme celles-là, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'ignorer les faits.

J'attrape mon manteau et mes clefs de voiture, et me précipite hors de mon bureau.

En chemin, j'essaye de ne pas penser à l'affaire, j'allume la radio pour me détendre, mais il n'y a rien que j'aie envie d'écouter.

Et soudain je repense au rêve que j'ai fait la nuit précédente. Irrémédiablement je pense à Bones. Je me suis fait charcuté le cerveau et maintenant je pense tout le temps à elle ! Nous sommes partenaires. Nous sommes amis. Et je pense tout le temps à elle. Cela fait-il de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde ?


	5. La même inquiétude

**CHAPITRE 4**

**La même inquiétude**

_Je ne sais pas…_

Je ne sais pas si ça va aller. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça. Jamais. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment je me sens.

Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir. Oui c'est ça. Ne plus rien ressentir et me concentrer sur mon travail. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis perturbée par des illusions… Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle d'une partie de moi-même. De voir cette partie de moi courir vers quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : ce que Booth appelle les sentiments, je crois. Et je n'aime pas ça, car en tant que personne rationnelle je sais que les sentiments n'existent pas, que ce n'est qu'un procédé chimique. Et éphémère.

Je le regarde s'éloigner de l'Institut pour se rendre au FBI. Je le regarde quelques instants, puis j'entre dans le bâtiment.

Dans mon bureau Angela m'attend, un sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude. En une fraction de seconde elle a presque réussit à me faire oublier tout ça. Je lui souris à mon tour, je suis contente de la voir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Les preuves sont déjà arrivées ?

- Pas encore. Je comptais sur toi pour en savoir un peu plus."

- On a retrouvé le squelette d'un homme dans un piano à queue.

- Dans un piano ?

Elle a les yeux écarquillés, elle semble ne pas croire ce que je viens de lui dire. Il est vrai que trouver le corps d'un homme dans un piano peut paraître, disons… original ! J'ai l'étrange impression de ne plus être étonnée de rien. Lorsque je suis dans le labo, cette mort ne me touche pas plus qu'une autre, c'est juste un corps que je dois analyser. Mais Angela… je sais que si elle paraît surprise maintenant, alors sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai trouvé une figurine comme celle de mon père à côté du corps, sera encore plus vive. Alors j'acquiesse d'un signe de la tête, en me faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne lui parler de la figurine que s'il s'avère qu'elle a une réelle importance pour l'enquête.

"Les os étaient nettoyés, je n'ai trouvé aucune traces de sang, et…"

La figurine… plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve cette histoire insensée !

"Chérie, ca va ?"

Je me ressaisis.

"Oui. Quand les preuves arriveront j'aurais besoin de toi pour une reconnaissance faciale. Il faut que je sache qui est cet homme."

Elle acquiesce à son tour, tandis que je continue la conversation, pour moi-même.

"Celui qui a fait ça veut nous dire quelque chose… et je dois savoir quoi.

- Je te trouve bien impliquée dans cette affaire…"

Je secoue la tête et réagis rapidement à ce qu'Angela vient de me dire.

"Quoi ? Je… non. Nettoyer le corps d'un homme et le placer dans un piano doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Je pense que cet homme veut… communiquer.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Ange !"

Je soupire, je déteste ces situations là, quand je n'ai pas envie de parler de quelque chose d'important à ma meilleure amie…

"Dr Brennan, les preuves sont arrivées."

Sauvée par le gong. Je souris timidement à Angela et me dirige vers le labo. Je lui donne le crâne qu'elle s'empresse de ramener dans son bureau. Je soupire, je n'avais pas envie d'une confrontation plus longue. Cette matinée m'a épuisée.

Une heure plus tard, Angela toque à ma porte.

"Voici l'identité de M. Piano."

Elle me laisse le dossier sur mon bureau, souris et s'en va. J'ouvre le dossier et découvre le visage de l'homme. Stcott Stanford, 37 ans, marié et 2 enfants, infirmier à Willow River. Une vie normale. Maintenant détruite… J'appelle Booth pour lui donner les informations.

"C'est tout ? Qu… Quoi ? Willow River vous dites ?"

La voix de Booth a changé, il a l'air soucieux.

"Oui Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. J'arrive."

Il raccroche avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Comment ne peut-il rien y avoir s'il veut venir tout de suite à l'institut ?

Booth arrive dix minutes plus tard dans mon bureau. J'avais raison, il semble soucieux.

"On a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Willow River. "

Je jète un regard d'incompréhension à Booth, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

"Pop's est a Willow River !"

Je regarde Booth, et je devine dans ses yeux la même inquiétude. Si le meurtre est à la fois relié à Booth et à moi, cela veut dire que le meurtrier nous connait bien, tout les deux.

J'avais raison, il veut nous dire quelque chose… mais quoi ?


	6. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire**

Non, définitivement non. Si j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, j'aurais dit il y a quelques temps déja à ma partenaire et amie que j'éprouve des sentiments à son égard qui sont bien loin d'être ceux auxquels elle pense. J'ai choisi la raison, j'ai choisi l'amitié, que je crois plus importante que tout. J'ai fait un choix. Et j'en paye le prix, souvent. De plus en plus souvent…

Non, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Je vois des cadavres presque tous les jours, j'ai un fils que je ne vois qu'au bon vouloir de sa mère, je fais des sacrifices personnels ! Je suis un homme, c'est tout. Heureux, pas tout à fait. Pas vraiment. J'ai la tête remplie de choses et d'autres, que je n'arrive pas à mettre en ordre, surtout en ce moment. Je suis tracassé voilà, je suis tracassé. Par cette affaire, par ce rêve, par mes sentiments. Je suis un homme tracassé !

Mes pensées solitaires m'amènent jusqu'à l'institut. Là encore, j'y suis arrivé sans vraiment savoir comment. L'habitude. Je sors de la voiture, et laisse mes idées noires à l'intérieur. Je les retrouverais plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je parle à Bones.

J'arrive en trombe à l'intérieur de son bureau. Elle est devant son ordinateur.

"On a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Willow River."

Elle ne semble pas comprendre. Elle ne se souvient pas.

"Pop's est à Willow River !"

Et là, je lis dans ses yeux la même inquiétude que celle qui me traverse.

"Vous croyez que ?

- Bones ! D'abord la figurine, ensuite Pop's…

- Mais Hank n'est pas mort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Bones. Mais avouez que c'est étrange toutes ces coincidences.

- Ce ne sont peut-être que des coincidences Booth.

- Vous croyez vaiment à ce que vous dites ?"

Je suis énervé. Elle m'aggace quelques fois. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Comment peut-elle ne rien voir ? Ne pas faire de comparaisons ?

"Booth…"

Et je déteste quand elle prononce mon nom comme ça. Enfin non, je ne déteste pas. Je suis énervé, c'est tout. Fatigué. Cette matinée m'a épuisé.

Je n'ai pas envie d'une plus longue confrontation, alors je change de sujet de conversation.

"Il faut que je mange. Vous venez Bones ?"

Effectivement ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours, mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées quelques minutes, et autant le faire autour d'une bonne part de frites ! D'un léger mouvement de tête je lui fais signe de sortir de son bureau, elle esquisse un sourire et me suis dans le couloir.

Arrivés au Royal Dîner nous nous asseyons à notre table, près de la fenêtre, et commandons la même chose qu'à notre habitude. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Je me demande à quoi je pense. A rien, sûrement. Je suis réellement fatigué.

"Booth, vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Je dirais la même chose de vous Bones."

Un petit rictus coquin se forme sur ces lèvres. J'adore quand elle fait ça, ça me donne le sourire immédiatement. Et en même temps j'ai le coeur qui explose.

C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être tracassé à ce point. Et on ne peut pas être tracassé par des sentiments. Déçeption, euphorie, colère, perplexité… oui on peut penser tout ça des sentiments ; mais dire d'eux qu'ils nous tracassent, dire qu'ils me tracassent… Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Ma réflexion est interrompue par la sonnerie de mon portable.

"Booth. Quand ? On arrive."

En un regard je sais que Bones me demande ce qui se passe, mais qu'elle a deviné l'objet de cet appel.

"On a retrouvé un autre corps."

Je me lève précipitamment, jète un billet de 10 dollars sur la table et sors précipitemment du Royal Dîner, suivit de près par Bones.

On a retrouvé un autre corps. Pas le temps d'interroger le patron de Scott Stanford ni sa famille, pas le temps de manger, pas le temps de souffler. Pas le temps d'avoir de nouveaux éléments concernant ce premier meurtre qu'on nous en colle un deuxième… Il y a des jours comme ça, où je hais vraiment ce boulot ! Non, aujourd'hui vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de voir de cadavres. Un, déjà c'est beaucoup, mais deux, c'est juste beaucoup trop.

Si un jour on pouvait m'appeler pour me dire "On a trouvé un nouveau matelas pour vous Booth. On a besoin de vous sur le terrain…" Je divague !

Dans la voiture aucun de nous ne parle. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire…

Je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi, qu'elle commence à changer d'avis sur ces conclusions hatives qu'elle me reproche de faire souvent. Je sais qu'elle pense que le meurtrier établi un lien entre elle et moi. Et je pense la même chose. Je sais qu'elle a peur, j'ai peur aussi. Mais elle est trop fière pour l'admettre, et je dois dire que moi aussi.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dans ces cas là je crois…


	7. Sur le mur

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Sur le mur**

"Vous croyez que ?

- Bones ! D'abord la figurine, ensuite Pop's…

- Mais Hank n'est pas mort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Bones. Mais avouez que c'est étrange toutes ces coincidences."

Je le savais. On en vient toujours à ce genre de propos avec Booth. Il faut qu'il remette sans arrêt ces conclusions hatives sur le tapis.

"Ce ne sont peut-être que des coincidences Booth.

- Vous croyez vaiment à ce que vous dites ?"

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Booth est en colère. Il me reproche d'être trop littérale, mais lui ne l'est pas assez je trouve. Bien sûr que je crois en ce que je dis, sinon je ne le dirais pas. Et il le sait. Il le sait même très bien. Mais il veut que je le réconforte. Aujourd'hui il ne veut pas de conflit. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors j'abdique, pour une fois je laisse mes convictions de côté, je le laisse avoir raison.

"Booth…"

Il tourne la tête. Il est fatigué, je peux le lire sur son visage. Il a les traits tirés, ce n'est généralement pas bon signe avec Booth. Signe qu'il est irritable, moins enjoué et taquin que d'habitude.

"Il faut que je mange. Vous venez Bones ?"

Il détourne la conversation. J'avais raison, il veut éviter le conflit. Il me fait un signe de tête pour que je sorte de mon bureau, et malgré moi ça me fait sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Arrivés au Royal Dîner nous nous asseyons à notre table, près de la fenêtre, et commandons la même chose qu'à notre habitude. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il essaye d'extraire toutes les pensées de sa tête, essaye de se plonger dans un bain de tranquillité. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il la trouve ici.

"Booth, vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Je dirais la même chose de vous Bones."

J'esquisse un sourire en coin. J'ai envie de rire, mais même si la situation s'y prête quelque peu, le regard de Booth change constamment et j'en suis perturbée. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il ressent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est important pour moi, de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Rationnellement je dirais que c'est parce que nous sommes partenaires depuis quelques années déjà, et qu'il est normal que je me soucie de son bien-être. Il en va de notre partenariat. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il n'y ait que ça. Au fond de moi je sens autre chose.

Ma reflexion est interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Booth.

"Booth. Quand ? On arrive."

Booth raccroche, il a un air indéfinissable sur son visage. En lisant dans ses yeux je devine.

"On a retrouvé un autre corps."

Booth jète un billet de 10 dollars sur la table et nous sortons rapidement du Royal Dîner.

On a retrouvé un autre corps. Je me demande ce que celui-ci va nous apporter. La peur s'insinue à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je sais qu'elle est injustifiée, car aucune preuve n'a été apportée quand au lien potenciel qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le meurtrier, Booth et moi. Mais même si je sais tout ça, je ne peux pas contrôler l'autre moitié de moi qui pense "et si…". Part de moi que je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier. Je jète un regard à Booth, comme moi il réfléchi. Voilà qui ne va pas lui redonner le sourire qu'il a perdu depuis quelques heures déjà.

Dans la voiture aucun de nous ne parle. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire…

Je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense. Il change constamment. Passe de la tristesse à la fatigue, de la colère au désespoir… Il doit sûrement se dire que ce nouveau corps va m'apporter la preuve que tout est lié. Sur ce point il n'a pas vraiment tord. Je dois admettre que j'attends quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que c'est…

Booth arrête la voiture devant une station service. Je ne trouve pas très raisonnable de s'arrêter alors qu'une scène de crime nous attend.

"Booth, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- De quoi ? De s'arrêter à une station service ?"

Je lui fais signe que oui avec ma tête.

"Si vous voulez inspecter le corps, alors oui, terminus tout le monde descend."

Je ne comprends pas. C'est encore une métaphore je crois.

"C'est ici qu'on a retrouvé le deuxième corps Bones.

- Oh."

Je comprends mieux la métaphore.

Je descends de la voiture, et je grimace, il fait tellement froid. Booth s'étire, comme pour se réveiller. Lui qui n'avait pas envie de voir de cadavres aujourd'hui… Enfin… ne pas en avoir envie c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Disons que je crois plutôt qu'aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, il n'aime pas tellement son travail.

Je traverse le parking, Booth à mes côtés. Un officier vient nous voir et nous fait part de la situation.

"On l'a retrouvé il y a environ deux heures. C'est M. Jacksman là bas qui l'a trouvé alors qu'il réapprovisionnait son stock."

L'officier nous montre un homme d'âge mûr, assit à l'arrière d'une voiture, l'air complètement bouleversé. J'ai souvent du mal à me mettre à leur place, à la place de ceux qui découvrent un corps. Mais je me souviens du premier corps que j'ai vu. Je suppose que ça doit ressembler à ça, ce qu'il ressent.

Je laisse Booth discuter avec l'officier et me dirige à l'intérieur de la station service. Des agents inspectent les lieux, à la recherche d'un indice, même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils en trouveront. J'entre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y fait plus froid et plus sombre que dehors. Sur le mur des traces de sang, des traces de doigts verticales, comme si quelqu'un s'était raccroché à une paroie invisible. Juste à côté du mur, un jukebox éteint. Et adossé entre le mur et le jukebox, un squelette, nettoyé de la même manière que le premier corps. Je sors ma lampe de poche pour y voir un peu plus clair ; et j'entends Booth arriver.

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que c'est le même homme qui a assasiné Scott Stanford et cet homme là. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Les os ont été nettoyés, il n'y aucune trace de sang.

- J'ai compris Bones. Autre chose ?"

Il est aggacé, je le sens. Je reporte mon attention sur le squelette.

"Je trouve la mise en scène étrange.

- Pourquoi ça ?"

Mais avant de lui répondre, je remarque quelque chose. A l'intérieur de la cage thoracique de l'homme, un bout de carton. Je prends ma pince et délicatement l'enlève des barreaux du corps. Je regarde de plus près. Ce bout de carton me fait étrangement penser à une carte de tarot, comme celle de la voyante d'Angela.

Booth me regarde, et je lis à nouveau de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Et je suis inquiète moi aussi. Je vois très bien le lien que ce meurtre à avec moi, à cause de la carte. Mais je ne vois rien qui le relie avec Booth. Pour l'instant…


	8. Une dure journée

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Une dure journée**

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dans ces cas là…_

On a retrouvé un corps… Encore un ! Aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas voir de cadavre, résultat il y en a deux. Pire encore, je sens que le meurtrier se paye ma tête, et celle de Bones en prime.

Une station service… D'abord un théâtre tellement grand et luxueux qu'il ressemble plus à un opéra. Et maintenant une minable station service, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je ne suis plus tracassé, je suis hors de moi… Véritablement. J'ai envie de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, et tant pis si un clown se pointe. Je sais que je n'aime pas les clowns, j'ai déja tiré sur l'un deux. Bon okay, c'était une grosse tête en plastique, mais quand même, j'en suis capable. Je suis capable de tout aujourd'hui !

Bones croit que je m'arrête pour le plaisir, que j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes ou que je veux aller m'acheter un paquet de bonbons pour la route… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense, mais elle a tort.

"Si vous voulez inspecter le corps, alors oui, terminus tout le monde descend."

Elle ne comprend pas. C'est une métaphore et elle ne la comprend pas. Elle est trop littérale.

"C'est ici qu'on a retrouvé le deuxième corps Bones.

- Oh."

Elle a enfin compris. Je descends de la voiture et m'étire comme un chat. Pour me donner du courage surtout. Et aussi parce que je suis fatigué. C'est une dure journée.

Il fait froid. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans la station service, vraiment pas envie de voir un nouveau cadavre. Pas envie de voir ce que nous a réservé le meurtrier, à Bones et à moi. Pas envie de constater une fois encore que je ne contrôle pas la situation.

Nous traversons le parking, et allons à l'encontre d'un officier.

"On l'a retrouvé il y a environ deux heures. C'est M. Jacksman là bas qui l'a trouvé alors qu'il réapprovisionnait son stock."

Il nous montre un gars qui a l'air mal en point. C'est normal après tout, il vient de voir son tout premier cadavre. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, même si mon premier cadavre remonte à bien des années.

Je regarde Bones entrer dans le bâtiment. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour mettre ses sentiments de côté comme ça, pour ne pas être affectée lorsqu'elle travaille. Mais quelques fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que maintenir les apparences.

Je détourne mon regard et me concentre sur l'officier.

"Il est vraiment très bouleversé, je ne crois pas que vous pourrez l'interroger aujourd'hui."

Le gars est assis à l'arrière d'une voiture de police, il a le regard vide de toute expression. Il a l'air mort de l'intérieur.

"Vous avez autre chose ?"

Je suis aggacé, j'ai la désagréable impression que tout me file entre les doigts. Que je ne contrôle rien. Et derrière moi il y a Cullen, qui veut des résutlats. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais en avoir. Je déteste me sentir… inutile.

Je décide de rejoindre Bones, pour voir si elle a quelque chose de plus à m'apprendre.

Dans la pièce il fait froid et sombre, plus qu'à l'extérieur. Sur le mur il y a des traces de sang, et par terre un squelette. C'est encore la même chose, il a été nettoyé. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune traces de sang. J'attends ce que Bones a à me dire.

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que c'est le même homme qui a assasiné Scott Stanford et cet homme là. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Les os ont été nettoyés, il n'y aucune trace de sang.

- J'ai compris Bones."

Je le savais. Ce bonhomme se paye notre tête !

"Autre chose ?

- Je trouve la mise en scène étrange.

- Pourquoi ça ?"

Elle ne me répond pas. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose. Elle se penche doucement sur le corps, et avec sa pince retire un bout de carton de sous ses côtes. On dirait une carte de tarot.

Un mal de crâne commence à s'installer doucement en moi.

Je regarde Bones avec inquiétude. Bizarrement je ne suis pas étonné de la tournure que prennent les choses. Je me pose juste une question : si le premier meurtre est relié à Bones et à moi, et que le deuxième ne l'est qu'à Bones pour l'instant, alors quel est le lien que j'ai avec le second corps ?

Mon mal de crâne prend le pas sur mes pensées, et je sors de la pièce. Je préfère nettement être à l'extérieur, au moins il n'y a pas de sang et je peux respirer. Difficilement, mais je peux respirer. Il faut que j'aère mon esprit, que j'y vois plus clair.

Dans la poche de mon manteau mon téléphone vibre. Cullen.

"Oui monsieur. Bones et moi sommes sur les lieux. Il semblerait que les deux meurtres soient liés et…"

J'hésite.

"Et nous croyons que cette affaire nous implique personnellement. Bien monsieur."

Je raccroche. Je n'aime décidément pas cette journée !

Pendant que j'étais au téléphone, Bones est arrivée. Je suppose qu'elle a tout entendu et qu'elle est intriguée.

"Booth qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

J'ai envie d'un câlin. J'ai beau avoir passé la trentaine, j'ai envie d'un câlin. De mon fils ou de n'importe qui finalement. J'ai envie de serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras, que quelqu'un me serre dans les siens, de sentir que l'humanité n'est pas si mauvaise.

"Rien de grave.

- Booth !"

Elle insiste, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Mais nous sommes partenaires, non ? Et entre partenaires on se dit tout…

"Je dois aller voir Cullen dans son bureau à 16h30.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il trouve que l'enquête piétine… et moi aussi."

Oui, moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que je suis dépassé par les évènements ?

"Booth."

Ou que je suis dépassé tout court…

C'est elle que j'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras. Au fond, j'ai pris conscience de ça il y a bien longtemps, et je crois même avant mon coma. Mais ce sentiment prend de plus en plus de place dans mon coeur. Et je ne suis pas une machine, un ordinateur, je ne peux pas l'effacer en un clic. On n'efface pas ce que l'on ressent, on ne peut pas le contrôler. On ne peut ni l'amplifier, ni le diminuer. On ne peut que l'écouter, et quelques fois agir en conséquences.

C'est elle que j'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne le fais pas. Comme d'habitude…

"M. Jacksman est en état de choc, on l'interrogera demain. En attendant, c'est à vous et vos fouines de jouer."

Je la regarde quelques secondes puis me dirige vers la voiture. Ce n'est pas aussi facile de faire comme si rien ne battait en moi. Pas aussi facile, quand on a une dure journée, de ne pas se laisser aller.

Je rentre à l'intérieur de la voiture, et laisse mes mains s'échouer sur le volant, sans toutefois s'agripper. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Bones entre à son tour dans la voiture, elle ne dit rien. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi ; et lentement je sens une chaleur envahir ma main droite. Ses mains recouvrent la mienne, puis la détachent du volant pour l'encercler. J'ose enfin la regarder, elle ne dit toujours rien.

C'est une dure journée, et elle n'est pas encore terminée…


	9. Le musicien

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Le musicien**

J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve aucun lien apparent avec Booth ; peut-être en trouverais-je un lors de l'analyse.

Booth sort précipitemment de la pièce. Je dis aux agents sur les lieux d'embarquer le corps pour l'amener au Jeffersonian, et je suis Booth dehors. Il fait toujours aussi froid, je réprime une envie d'éternuer. Booth est au téléphone, il a l'air dépassé par les évènements.

"Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, il a l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait abandonné. Cet homme, d'habitude si fort et si viril, a l'air d'être au bord du gouffre du monde, et j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à sauter. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer aussi fort que je le peux, pour lui montrer que je suis là, avec lui.

"Rien de grave.

- Booth !"

J'insiste. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas.

"Je dois aller voir Cullen dans son bureau à 16h30.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il trouve que l'enquête piétine… et moi aussi."

J'ai compris. Derrière lui, il y a Cullen qui surveille l'avancement de l'enquête, et qui, si Booth ne lui donne pas de résultats, va prendre des mesures disciplinaires. Quoique, j'en serais surprise, Booth est un excellent agent, et il l'a montré bien des fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il va se baser sur une enquête qui n'avance pas aussi bien qu'on le voudrai…

"Booth."

Il a vraiment l'air perdu. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, lui montrer que l'humanité n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne le croit aujourd'hui… Mais je ne le fais pas, comme d'habitude.

"M. Jacksman est en état de choc, on l'interrogera demain. En attendant, c'est à vous et vos fouines de jouer."

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis se dirige vers la voiture. Il m'évite.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, il pose ses mains sur le volant, et les laisse glisser lentement. Il n'a plus de force.

Sans rien dire j'entre à mon tour à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je pose mon regard sur lui, sur son visage baissé vers ses genoux, qu'il ne regarde pas vraiment. Je détache sa main droite du volant, et l'emprisonne à l'intérieur des miennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… A l'intérieur, ça bouillone. Tous mes sens sont en alerte, j'ai l'impression de me consumer petit à petit. La brûlure a totalement envahit mon corps, et peut-être mon coeur aussi… Je ne sais pas.

Alors je dis la seule chose qui me passe par la tête :

"Booth, ça va aller."

Et il me regarde en souriant. D'habitude c'est lui qui prononce cette phrase à mon égard… Alors je fais quelque chose d'inimaginable pour moi, même si ça peut paraître insignifiant pour la plupart des gens. Je me laisse aller à lui caresser la main avec mon pouce, ignorant la brûlure qui se fait de plus en plus intense.

"Vous me piquez mes répliques Bones. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous.

- Peut-être pas si mauvaise…"

Je vais sur un terrain dangereux, je le sais, mais en même temps tellement tentant.

Sweets, Angela, Gordon-Gordon… tout le monde nous répète que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Être fait l'un pour l'autre ? Les sentiments ne durent pas, ils sont éphémères. Qui me dit que dans cinq ou dix ans, ou même dans un an, l'un de nous deux ne se lassera pas de l'autre ? Et de toute manière, qui me dit que Booth m'aime, autrement qu'en ami ?

"Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, je dois analyser le corps."

Je dois absolument arrêter de penser à ça, j'ai l'impression que ça m'obsède. Et franchement, je crois que j'ai autre chose à faire que de penser à batifoler avec mon partenaire.

"On y va Bones, on y va."

Et il détache sa main des miennes, puis démarre la voiture. Il laisse un vide en moi, que je n'arrive pas à justifier.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.

Arrivés devant l'institut je remercie Booth de m'y avoir conduit et m'en vais précipitemment. Je n'ai pas envie d'être à côté de lui plus longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'il remarque que quelque chose à changé chez moi.

J'arrive dans le labo, le corps est déjà là. Angela aussi, et elle n'a pas l'air très contente.

"J'ai une question !"

Angela me tend la figurine, toujours dans son sac en plastique.

"Quand allais-tu me dire que tu avais trouvé ça à côté de M. Piano ?

- Ange.

- Non Brennan, je suis ta meilleure amie, je pense que tu pouvais avoir assez confiance en moi pour me le dire.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Chérie, je ne serais pas ta meilleure amie si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi."

Elle a raison, j'ai été stupide.

"Je suis désolée Ange…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

- C'est cette enquête. Je crois que le meurtrier…

- Le musicien.

- Quoi ?

- Le musicien. Je l'appelle comme ça. A cause de la figurine.

- Il n'y a pas que la figurine Ange. Il essaye d'établir un lien avec Booth et moi.

- Avec Booth ?

- Scoot Stanford travaillait à Willow River, la résidence où habite Hank, le grand-père de Booth.

- C'est peut-être juste une coincidence.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais maintenant il y a ce deuxième corps et il y a clairement un lien. Avec moi."

Angela hausse un sourcil, elle veut en savoir plus.

"On a retrouvé une carte de tarot, comme celle de ta voyante. Elle représente un barde avec une lyre.

- Le musicien…"

Je hoche la tête.

"Je n'ai pas encore établi de lien avec Booth, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y en a un.

- Tu n'as pas de preuve.

- Pas encore.

- Chérie, tu dis toi-même que tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve on ne peut être sûr de rien.

- J'en suis persuadée Angela !"

Elle me regarde, elle a l'air triste, compatissante. Je déteste quand elle me regarde comme ça. Je lui tends le crâne de l'homme, signe qu'il me faut son identité, pour que je puisse la donner à Booth. Elle s'éloigne. Je peux enfin commencer l'analyse.

J'oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Les gens pensent souvent que je suis froide, distante avec les autres, mais quand il s'agit d'un mort comment faire autrement ? Si je mettais un visage sur ce corps que je décortique, si je l'appelais par son nom, si j'imaginais la peau par dessus ces os, les vêtements qu'il portait… Les émotions ne doivent pas rentrer en compte lorsque je fais mon travail. Je dois rester concentrée.

C'est un face à face silencieux entre ces os et moi. Je tiens la pince, je la tiens fermement, je ne la lâche pas. Et je la fais danser sur eux. J'allume la lampe et la place en face des cotes. Je remarque des erafflures sur l'avant de la quatrième cote et l'arrière de la cinquième cote, sûrement les traces d'une balle qu'il a reçu en plein coeur. Je prends des clichés et les agrandis sur l'ordinateur. Il n'y a aucun doute, il a été tué par balle. Et même si le mode opératoire n'est pas le même que le premier corps, c'est le même homme qui les a tué tout les deux.

Booth arrive, je lui fais part de mon analyse et j'appelle Angela.

"Angela, je t'envoie mes conclusions, tu vas pouvoir me faire une reconstitution du meurtre avec l'Angelator ?

- Oui, je te fais ça tout de suite, mais avant je dois te montrer quelque chose. Booth est avec toi ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca ne va pas lui plaire…"


	10. Ce dont il ne faut pas se souvenir

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Ce dont il ne faut pas se souvenir**

Non, la journée n'est pas prête d'être terminée. Je dois encore aller à Willow River, interroger l'employeur de Scott Stanford, ainsi que sa famille. Si j'ai le temps j'aimerais bien voir Pop's aussi, juste pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Et j'ai encore ce rendez-vous avec Cullen…

"Booth, ça va aller."

Je lui souris. D'habitude c'est moi qui lui dis cette phrase.

Et elle fait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas, elle me caresse la main. Je ne sais pas si je dois voir en ce geste plus que de l'amitié. Non, je ne pense pas. Entre partenaires on se soutient, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

"Vous me piquez mes répliques Bones. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous.

- Peut-être pas si mauvaise…"

Je me trompe et je crois déceler un sous-entendu ? C'est assez perturbant, surtout quand on connait Bones comme je la connais… Mais qui me dit que Bones m'aime, autrement qu'en ami ?

"Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, je dois analyser le corps."

Elle a raison, on a assez perdu de temps.

"On y va Bones, on y va."

Je détache ma main des siennes, même si j'aurais voulu qu'elles ne me quittent pas. Pour ne plus y penser je me concentre sur la route, et le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.

Arrivés devant l'institut Bones s'en va précipitemment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé chez elle, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Bien sûr il y a cette enquête, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose qui se cache derrière.

Je la laisse partir et me dirige vers le bureau de Cullen. Il est presque 16h30.

"Agent Booth, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait."

Je m'exécute.

"Vous êtes parmi nous depuis quelques années déjà. Vous obtenez de très bons résultats et résolvez la plupart des enquêtes avec l'aide de votre partenaire, Melle Temperance Brennan."

J'acquièce d'un signe de tête.

"Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?"

Sa question me perturbe. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

"Je vais bien monsieur.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme.

- Il n'y a rien à signaler monsieur.

- Bien. Parlez-moi un peu de cette affaire. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous implique personnellement ?

- Je le crois monsieur. Le premier corps, Scott Stanford, a été retrouvé dans un théâtre. A côté de son corps il y avait une figurine qui ressemble à celle que le père du Docteur Brennan avait déposé sur la tombe de sa mère. Scott Stanford était infirmier à Willow River, la maison de retraite où réside mon grand-père.

- Et pour le deuxième corps ?

- On l'a retrouvé dans une station service, une carte de tarot à côté de lui. Mais nous n'avons pas établi de lien avec moi pour l'instant.

- Mais vous croyez qu'il y en a un ?

- Oui.

- Bien, bien. Prévenez-moi de l'avancée de cette enquête. Ce n'est pas très bon que l'on de nos agents soit impliqué dans cette affaire, même s'il l'est indirectement."

J'acquièce et me lève pour sortir de son bureau, puis me ravise.

"Monsieur, je peux vous demander l'autorisation de mettre mon grand-père sous surveillance ?

- Si vous jugez cela nécessaire, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvéniants.

- Merci Monsieur."

Je me dirige vers la porte de son bureau pour en sortir.

"Agent Booth.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Une dernière chose. Le docteur Sweets a demandé à vous voir vous et le Docteur Brennan, ce soir à 18h.

- Bien monsieur."

Je réprime une envie de hurler. Sweets. Toujours là quand il faut. Je sors du bureau de Cullen et me dirige directement vers l'institut. Je ferais part de mes pensées à Sweets lors de notre entrevue de 18h !

J'arrive à l'institut, Bones est penchée sur le corps. Elle me dit que le second corps a été tué d'une balle au cœur, et que c'est par le même homme qui a tué Scott Stanford.

Elle est au téléphone avec Angela, mais elle a une expression bizarre sur son visage. Elle raccroche, cette expression ne l'a pas quitté.

"Angela a trouvé quelque chose. Elle dit que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus."

Et en silence, nous entrons dans le bureau d'Angela. Je laisse Bones parler.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Le deuxième homme s'appellait Allan Gordon, il avait 35 ans. Il était célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfants et vivait chez sa mère.

- C'est tout ?"

Bones m'ote les mots de la bouche !

"Non. C'est la partie qui ne va pas vous plaire."

Je la regarde avec un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas me plaire.

"J'ai son dossier médical, Allan Gordon souffrait d'une tumeur au cerveau, un cancer de stade 4. Sa tumeur était inopérable, elle avait approximativement la taille d'un melon. Ses médecins lui donnaient une semaine, voire deux.

- Autrement dit il serait…

- Mort, même si le musicien ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

- Je crois qu'on a le lien avec vous Booth…"

Bones et Angela me regardent comme si j'allais retourner sur le billard. Décidémment, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée ! Je ne suis plus tracassé ni hors de moi, je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire.

Je m'adosse contre le bureau d'Angela, mes yeux regardent n'importe ou sans vraiment se fixer quelque part.

"Booth…"

La voix de Bones me réveille un peu, alors je lève les yeux et fixe son regard. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel, un changement dans son attitude. Et soudain je sais à quoi elle pense. Ce dont il ne faut pas se souvenir…

Dans ma mémoire c'est comme si toutes les images que je voyais pendant que j'étais dans le coma défilaient. Et d'un coup, un flôt de tristesse m'envahit. Quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler. J'ai les larmes qui sont au bord de mes yeux, qui sont prêtes à tomber, même ici, devant Angela et devant Bones. Je baisse la tête, espérant qu'elles n'y voient que du feu, mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas dupes.

"Booth, vous allez bien ?"

Je ne réponds pas, je ne peux pas. Il y a toutes ces images, toutes ces belles images qui ne sont pas réelles mais qui me font me sentir tellement bien… mais tellement vide aussi. Non je ne suis pas l'homme le plus heureux au monde, pas avec tout ça dans ma tête. Pas avec des illusions qui m'ont paru tellement vraies qu'aujourd'hui elles me font mal.

Je ne peux pas contrôler. Ni mes larmes, ni mon chagrin, ni ma peur. Je crois que j'ai réprimé ça trop longtemps, j'ai appris à le faire. J'ai appris à ne pas craquer pendant une mission, pendant une séance de torture… Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une mission, et je crois que c'est pire que de la torture.

"Booth ?"

Je sens que Bones s'inquiète. Alors je lève ma tête et, la gorge nouée, je mumure :

"On se voit plus tard."

Et je sors du bureau d'Angela. Les larmes tombent toutes seules. Je les sèche négligemment avec ma manche, et je marche rapidement pour sortir de l'Institut. Comme pour aller plus vite que toutes ces images qui défilent dans ma tête, que tout ce dont il ne faut pas se souvenir…


	11. Le dernier pas

CHAPITRE 10 Le dernier pas

Je raccroche sur ces mots d'Angela. Booth me regarde, l'air impatient.

"Angela a trouvé quelque chose. Elle dit que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus."

Je regarde Booth en coin, j'appréhende ce qu'Angela a à nous dire. Arrivés dans le bureau, je parle la première, pour briser le silence.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Le deuxième homme s'appellait Allan Gordon, il avait 35 ans. Il était célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfants et vivait chez sa mère.

- C'est tout ?"

Je sais que Booth est aggacé, alors je préfère prendre les devants.

"Non. C'est la partie qui ne va pas vous plaire."

Booth me regarde, puis regarde Angela, il veut absolument savoir. Alors il attend, presque tranquillement, qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle a à dire.

"J'ai son dossier médical, Allan Gordon souffrait d'une tumeur au cerveau, un cancer de stade 4. Sa tumeur était inopérable, elle avait approximativement la taille d'un melon. Ses médecins lui donnaient une semaine, voire deux."

Merde. Merde. Merde.

"Autrement dit il serait…

- Mort, même si le musicien ne lui avait pas rendu visite."

Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors merde !

"Je crois qu'on a le lien avec vous Booth…"

Je n'ose pas regarder Booth, j'ai peur de voir son visage, son expression. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il ressent. Le lien entre les corps et moi est toujours littéral, toujours facile à voir, mais le lien que Booth a avec eux est toujours plus profond. On le découvre toujours plus tard, lors de l'analyse. C'est ce qui rend l'attente et le résultat plus douloureux, et plus incompréhensible.

J'aimerais savoir ce que Booth ressent. Il a le regard vague, il a l'air d'avoir perdu ses repères.

"Booth…"

J'ai l'impression que ma voix l'a fait sortir de sa torpeur, il lève ses yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je m'inquiète. J'ai peur pour lui. Peur que toute cette affaire remue des choses qu'il aurait dû oublier. Que j'aurais dû oublier. Cette relation qu'on n'entretenait que dans nos rêves : lui dans son coma, moi à travers mon livre. Quelque chose dont il ne faut pas se souvenir.

Soudain il baisse la tête, j'ai cru voir perler quelques larmes au bord de ses yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il se souvient…

"Booth, vous allez bien ?"

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, que j'essaye de rompre ce silence pesant, même si c'est par une phrase qui n'a aucun sens ! Il ne va pas bien, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne, ce ne serait pas bien. Et je ne veux pas me souvenir non plus.

Il ne répond pas, il n'y arrive pas. Même Angela ne sait pas quoi faire. Sa tristesse a envahit la pièce, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'Angela la comprenne. Je ne suis même pas sûre de la comprendre moi-même. Je n'étais pas dans le coma, je n'ai pas imaginé toutes ces choses, je ne les ai pas cru réelles. Je savais, quand j'écrivais, que ce n'était que des mots les uns à côté des autres, alignés par désespoir. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Oui, voilà c'est ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. J'ai écrit tout ça parce que je voulais qu'il vive, je voulais me raccrocher à lui. Je voulais qu'il vive…

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant présent, il n'a pas l'air d'y tenir plus que ça. Je crois même qu'il donnerait tout pour retourner dans le coma, et ne jamais se réveiller.

"Booth ?"

Ca me rend triste, et en colère. Contre moi. Je voudrai le secouer, lui dire d'arrêter de rêver, d'arrêter de penser à tout ça. Lui dire que vivre avec des illusions revient à ne pas vivre du tout. Qu'il faut avancer. Ne pas revenir en arrière. Continuer, même si ça fait mal.

Il lève la tête, et dans un murmure presque inaudible, il me dit :

"On se voit plus tard."

Et il sort du bureau d'Angela. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rester là ? Le rattraper ? Mes jambes tremblent, mes pieds sont lourds… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si je le rattrape, je lui dis quoi ? Et si je le rattrape, je fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là ?

Angela me regarde, l'air sévère.

"Vas-y."

Mais je ne bouge pas.

"Vas-y !"

Elle me regarde avec des flèches dans les yeux. Et sans pouvoir rien dire, mes jambes commencent à courir. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite que d'habitude, mes jambes ne tremblent plus, ce sont mes mains qui ont pris le relais. Elles battent l'air n'importe comment, ne savent pas se tenir. Au loin je vois Booth qui ferme la porte, il se dirige vers le parking. Et si je le rattrape, je fais quoi ? Et si je ne le rattrape pas, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça. Je ne peux pas laisser Booth aussi triste.

Alors je courre un peu plus vite, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans le parking. Tout est silencieux. Je m'arrête quelques instants pour retrouver une respiration normale, puis regarde un peu partout. Booth est à environ cinquante mètres, tout près de sa voiture. Alors je marche, lentement, puis j'accélère, jusqu'à me trouver à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Je m'arrête et ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu arriver.

Lentement il se retourne et me regarde, l'air toujours aussi perplexe.

"Bones, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Et maintenant que je l'ai rattrapé, je fais quoi ? Maintenant que je l'ai rattrapé, je lui dis quoi ?

Rien, je ne lui dis rien. J'avance seulement. Un pas, puis un autre et encore un autre. Et je peux sentir son parfum, presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ca me rappelle tellement de choses… Je fais un dernier pas.

"Bones…"

Le premier pas.

"Booth…"

Je peux sentir son cœur manquer un battement, sentir sa douleur qui s'intensifie. J'ai honte de lui faire mal comme ça. Même si j'ai mal aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de courir comme ça ? Je m'attendais à quoi ? Je ne fais que raviver ses souvenirs. Qu'amplifier sa douleur.

"Bones je…"

Je sais…

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ? Est-ce qu'il faut se laisser aller, même si on sait que ce n'est pas bien ? Est-ce qu'il faut se laisser aller ? Est-ce qu'il faut céder ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors lentement je m'approche et je pose délicatement ma tête dans le creu de son cou. Mes bras, jusqu'alors le long de mon corps, viennent encercler son dos. Et je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces. Je le serre aussi fort que je peux, pour faire passer ma colère. Et je laisse mon nez caresser son cou, pour céder à la douceur. Je suis pleine de contradictions.

Booth n'a pas l'air de réagir, il ne bouge pas. On dirait qu'il ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Je m'apprête à desserrer mon étreinte lorsque je sens comme une brûlure dans mon dos. Une brûlure qui fait un parcours régulier, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, et qui s'inflitre dans mes cheveux. Ses mains sont des danseuses de ballet, légères mais puissantes à la fois. Gracieuses, et obsedantes.

Le deuxième pas.


End file.
